


Bal Masqué

by Ewilan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewilan/pseuds/Ewilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therapy helps with our personal demons but what happens when both the patient and the doctor hide their own, pretending everything's almost alright? Add to this their unspoken, unexplained and intricate deal, to avoid saying relationship? Bienvenue au bal masqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bal Masqué

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, slight beta. Being no expert in Will's medical condition nor having ever experienced such a thing, it is presented more as a creative work more than a study. I thus demand for your understanding! Enjoy!

“Ahh fuck..!”

At first glance, there was only the dim light, the sight of the two pristine leather armchairs, the light being reflected from farther in the room by the bronze sculpture by the door. The red of the wall enveloping the room by it’s presence, as Hannibal sat with his back facing it, watching the naked man in the other chair, hands linked together in front of him. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he closed his eyes slightly, concentrating on his hearing. He could hear the subtle sound of his clock, but most importantly, he could hear Will. He could hear his movements on the leather, from the sometimes light shifts of position, to the rhythmic and frantic brush of his arm on the chair. The quick breath intakes, the grunts and the pants as Will struggled to keep his breathing steady, he could hear them all. He enjoyed the slick slap of skin against skin the man made in front of him. There was another moan, just as Hannibal opened his eyes, revealing to himself once again the sight of his patient. Fascinated by the quick jerks his left knee made at certain occasions, it required great determination not to jump on the man.

“Will…” the words echoes in the silent room, making the called man open his eyes, looking around, lost.

Hannibal repressed a chuckle as he saw Will clench his fist tighter around his dick. 

“NO!” Screamed the man, jerking on his chair.

In front of him sat a shadow, it’s antlers reaching to hide part of the wall behind it. The bright red of the wall was blinding him, the dim light making the whole crimson wall shake. His name sounded distorted, followed by the sound of hooves hitting a tiled floor. He forced shut his eyes and he saw stars from the force with which he had done so. He felt cold sweat on the chair and on his arms, the breeze passing his legs making his whole body cold. Goosebumps raised on his neck, quickly he opened his eyes again. In front of him, Hannibal had raised and was now holding a damp towel. He reached for it and felt it was warm. 

“Thank you.” said Will as he brushed the towel on the back of his neck to calm the goosebumps.  
“You’re welcome.”

Hannibal sat down again. His patient was now cleaning himself of the sweat that was beading on his arms. A long moment passed in silence before the therapist coughed and asked:

“What did you see Will?”  
Said man raised his eyes from his pants he was putting back on. “Uh?”  
“When I said your name. What did you see?”

Will felt his mouth dry as he composed a potable answer to give to the man “I...uh...saw the wall first.” He sniffed and continued, “it was shaking, and my eyes went tired in that moment. Like the red of it was too bright, too...saturated I’d say.”  
“Interesting. And then?”  
“Then I saw you. And that’s it.” Will lied, “I was more startled by the way you said my name. It sounded...wrong. Like if I was having a bad reception over the phone. Like I wasn’t in the same room as you.”

He omitted the sounds that came afterwards, thinking it wasn’t safe nor necessary to admit to Hannibal. Buttoning up his shirt, he walked to the man to reach the jacket that was hanging on it’s chair’s arm.

“Thank you for seeing me today Dr.Lecter.” Said Will, reaching down to kiss Hannibal.  
“It was my pleasure.”

Pretense and lies was what held them together, what made them see each other again. Pretending one wasn’t insane. Pretending the other wasn’t dangerous. If the secret came out, all would fall. It was their game, their thrill.


End file.
